


Afraid Of Heights

by littleberd



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien Biology, Alpha Zim, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Genius Zim, M/M, Omega Dib, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleberd/pseuds/littleberd
Summary: The brighter your feathers and the more subtle your scent is on Earth, the more asthetically pleasing you are in society. Dib's not lucky in either category. Taking after his scientist father in looks and smell, dark grey and black feathers that look like a dusty Raven's and smelling like a god damn tangerine orchard. Slap the fact that Dib's a rare male Omega on a planet that sees the secondary gender as little more than baby makers on  top of the growing list and Dib's planning to leave for outer space whether there's life out there or not.The less reflective your wings are and the more odious your scent in the Irken Empire, the more appealing you are to receive a growth spurt and rise in rank. Zim has none of these qualities. His wings are clear but reflect much more light than would ever be desired, and his scent is a very subtle peppermint. He's yet to have received a growth spurt from the time he was hatched, he's lucky enough to have made it into the ranks of invader. As a short Alpha he's had enough with his own people and he's just itching to get to an isolated planet far away from the annoyances of his fellow Irkens.





	1. Where ever I go

Dib stares at his ceiling with sleep deprived eyes, one of the less dangerous side-effects of his highly illegal suprescents was insomnia. Dib huffs as the dawn filters through his window.

Speaking of suprescents, Dib sniffs the air and hops off of his bed. The hint of citrus in the air a warning sign of sorts. He stops to stare at his reflection for a moment, surveying the damage he's done to himself out of necessity.

Dark sacks under his eyes that looked more like a black eye than an effect of his medication. His skin was pasty white, ghost like with traces of light blue veins visibly spider-webbing across his flesh from staying inside during his free time. With a sigh he unfolds his wings, unable to do so all the way seeing as they were of an exceptionally unweildy wingspan. Some feathers were out of place, ruffled and a dark dusty black.

Dib runs his hands through a few, priding in the fact they were silky soft despite their dull color. Dib yawns and opens his medicine cabinet. Only to be met with a nightmare of a situation.

His stash of illegal suprescents?

No where in fucking sight.

The proceeding next 30 minutes he spent frantically searching throughout the house was in vain... Until he was stopped by the sight of his father, the great Professorembrane himself, sipping a cup of joe at the kitchen table as if he was just an average dad enjoying his morning with a newspaper.

"Dad... What are you doing home..." Dib asks softly, a very bad feeling weighing his tongue down with each word that left his lips.

"Well son, "Professor Membrane exclaimed, flicking an empty medicine bottle across the table, "I'm here to help choose your future mate. It seems you've come of age without my knowledge, until fairly revently I had thought you had yet to present. Which, I didn't find off at first, you've always been a late bloomer, but then I heard a disturbing little something from one of my assistants. Someone had been stealing untested suprescents from the labs. Come to find out, it was my own son. So..."

Professor Membrane steeples his fingers and Dib now sees the inevitable steaming pile he's jumped head first into.

*********

Zim bounces the heel of his boot-clad foot on the ground impatiently. It was bad enough being on the very fringes of the assembly, but being stuck in behind two Betas that were taller but lesser than himself made him grind his zipper-like teeth in outrage.

Yes, he was short, which to the empire equated to a lower social standing. The stupidity of his own race astounded him sometimes, just because his PAK had a malfunction in that area that controlled his scent release and height did not make him any less of the invader he was. He was no drone, he was no beta, and he was most definitely not a defective. One error in his PAK that sabotaged his visible rank did not deflate his ego, nor should it. The Control Brains had even spoken for him, proclaiming him the first Irken Invader in history the privilege of piloting the Massive without receiving the title of Tallest. That spoke volumes for Zim. But still, the masses, so brainwashed in their idiocy, looked down on him in both a metaphorical and physical manner.

But that worked in Zim's favor more times than he's counted. Many fell to the first rule as an invader, never underestimate your enemy. Zim had made smears on the chrotaloan floor out of countless high horse Irkens in his time. Which both brought forth a brazen reputation and a gaping distance from his fellow Invaders.

But as much as he loved his Empire, he hated the imbeciles that chittered and chattered behind his back, making his lekku burn in indignation. He had suffered through years of the gossiping, but today, today he was finally going to get his own mission, to a planet with no such hierarchical madness. One he would conquer.

"Alright! And this is the last one! Our shortest Invader yet, but with much renown and skills for his age group ... Invader... SKOODGE!"

"EXCUSE ZIM!?!"

Zim was beyond words. _SKOODGE_?! Of all the possible slights he could have foreseen, having a loathsome _BETA_ given Zim's mission, **ZIM'S**! Was not in the cards. So now it was time to put his foot down.

Zim's PAK legs are piercing the Beta's PAK before Tallest Purple can even say _Just Kidding, Zim it's yours._

Tallest Red's eyes are the size of dinner plates and his co-leader dropped his doughnut in astonishment.

Zim's growl and subtle hint of spearmint scented pheromones had the Tallest gulping nervously.


	2. If We Fall, We Fall Together

His father had locked him in his room, with a very clear hint of anger from the Alpha command that made Dib's inner Omega want to curl up and die. 

But just as an Alpha Command was absolute, so too was the loop-holes. Professor Membrane had told him not to leave his room. He hadn't said not to listen in on his conversation with the help of the bugs he'd planted around the house on a whim.

"He's gone too far Simmons. First with his paranormal junk and now THIS! If I hadn't caught him sooner he could have actually killed himself! If I don't find him a mate to keep him on a tight leash I fear he'll actually manage to commit suicide... Yes, he does remind me so much of Gazlene. Not in looks unfortunately, he took after myself in that, but his mind is so filled with fantasies... But... Dib's years younger than you Simmons, mating someone so many years apart would not look good... Yes, I understand. Tomorrow then, he'll meet your son, keef, and begin the courting process. Thank you Simmons."

And that was it, Dib has had it with this planet full of controlling assholes. Plan already in motion.

"Now, how to get the parts to my room?"

The smell of Pizza wafting from the vents gave him as good an idea as any.

Dib picks up his cellphone and calls the only person he could ever ask a favor from... But it always cost him.

"You're interrupting my game time Dib this better be fucking good."

***********

Six long grueling months... Listening to a malfunctioning Sir unit singing the word doom in the same screeching octives every second of the way, was a very effective and cruel punishment to behold. For killing a drone from a joke on one of the largest live broadcasts did not look good. He was reassigned planets to the far reaches of the universe which took Zim six mind numbing months to get to with the use of cutting edge of Irken technology.

Zim had learned his lesson alright, he was seething beneath the surface for the joke that had gone too far but even he had to admit Skoodge hadn't deserved that end.

" **Habitable Planet within landing distance. Satellite information downloading. Download complete.** "

"Proceed Computer." Zim sighs gratefully as 'Gir' quiets.

" **The Planet is called Earth, however contradictory the name is being that the planet is covered more by the liquid form of the acidic particle known as H2O, by it's dominant intelligent inhabitants. They are called humans, and their biology is similar to Irkens. They have three secondary genders:Alpha, Beta, and Omega. Irken Omegas died out centuries ago because of a flawed perspective of them, something that is reoccurring here. Male Omegas and oddly enough, female Alphas are rare here. They all have wings but are not constructed like any known alien species in the database. Their heirarchy is quite backwards however, the brighter their wings and the less scent they put out are seen as aesthetically pleasing. But as similar as they are in terms of biology, their technology is years behind. The explanation for this being the evident wars and strife caused by religion and spread of germs.** "

Zim cringes at that. _So this disgusting spinning ball out in the backwaters of the universe is what I am supposed to conquer?_

Zim smirks arrogantly, "Piece of cake. Computer, download their way of communication into Zim's PAK and all of their current history."

" **Downloading, 10%... 48.786%...75.1%...99.3%-** "

The red wailing lights and the sudden, unexpected jarring impact halt the download process. Zim's Pak legs had extended and stabilized his being, keeping him upright, but had gone clean through the Sir units motherboard.

"Computer! What have we hit? Run Diagnostics!" Zim snarls, gripping his armrests in irritation.

" **A rudimentary ship from Earth has crashed into us. Although it seems the technology it's using is cycles ahead of human technology, but holds no influences from alien species in my readings that it recognizes. Diagnostic concludes engine failure, it should also be known that the Earth's gravitation has reached the ship and is currently pulling us in, the nanobots will not be able to repair damages in time, I would advise to prepare for an emergency crash landing in an uninhabited area that is not predominantly covered in water.** "

The Irken curses in his native tongue, clicking and chirping vehemently. "If Zim is going to go down to that miserable planet, make sure to drag that trash heap that rammed us along for the ride. The hyuumans may not be advanced enough for functional space travel but they have rudimentary monitoring systems that may have registered their craft crashing."

The ship magnetizes the other and crashes in the land mass hosting the Sahara dessert. Thanks to the damage the ship incurs Zim has to use his PAK's laser to get out. The nanobots in his ship are already working into overdrive, by the time Zim walks over to the other craft the door is the only thing left to repair.

"Computer, continue downloading. Also, there is a living creature inside the junk pile. A stupid hyuuman Zim is guessing." Zim huffs, his second pair of eyelids swiping the random grain or two that is irritating his ocular implants away.

" **Correct, The ship also appears to have been built fairly quickly, hours perhaps. Granted, it holds no candle to the Irken Empires own technology, the human that undoubtedly created the ship is exceptionally intelligent. Although the human pilot within the craft is alive, he is unconscious and will die very soon if it's injuries it sustained in the crash are not treated. DNA samples confirm it is the same human that created the ship, and is also a rare male omega. Additional information I've gathered has identified the creature as one Dib Membrane, offspring of the most influential human on Earth. Keeping it alive could prove advantageous. Scanning... Disguise has been perfected. Human Professor Membrane has been located, should I contact him?** "

Zim hums in thought, walking toward the half melted structure, laser already at work. When he pulls a large chunk from the wreckage a whiff of it's scent hit Zim's lekku. And it's like a punch straight to his sweedleyspooch, Zim's wings extend themselves and present on instinct, fluttering in a display that catches the light from the center star in this solar system and bends the light in a prism like manner. Sugar, of any kind, is highly sought after by the Irken Empire. You could even say that it's what spurred the species into conquering other planets. Snack food is highly nutritious to Irkens in that it contains a very concentrated amount of sugar. Concentrated and manufactured sugar is the usual diet your average Irken sustains and powers it's PAK with. But the overpopulation of Irk had ruined their home planet for agriculture and since then, only the highest ranking Irken Alphas have ever smelled fruit. Although Zim was fairly high up, even still he had not been given the privilege to dine on fruit.

And this creature? Smelled like the best damn thing Zim's lekku had ever scented in his very long life.

Zim's digging quickened the closer he got, and when he beheld the source, His ocular implants blinked in rapture. Pasty skin and dark clothing, a rather Irken-like body with a patch of fur that stuck up much like an Irken's lekku with flaps of skin on it's head in different places, features that weren't all that impressive; but, it's height almost matched the current Tallest, and it's wings were like nothing he'd ever come across in his studies. They were the color Irkens would kill for. The natural color of a shadow, dark and grey, mat with no reflection. Zim cautiously took off his glove, claws lightly caressing the soft feathers. Clenching his hands at the silky soft texture, Zim raises the hand to his lekku. His olfactory senses go hay-wire, and his wings stutter once more.

His instincts were screaming at him to sink his teeth into the column of it's neck and...

Zim shudders, mating was a taboo among Irkens, for no other reason than that it was impossible. Worthless betas could only create more worthless betas. And Alphas could only mate an Omega to procreate according to his species history. Alphas could never bear spawn, and sex could very well kill a Beta with how violent Alphas could be. And an Alpha coupled with another Alpha would Definitely end in death for one or both of the Alphas involved, the need to dominate the other resulting in an instinct driven fight to the death. Omegas had been the only Irkens that could sooth an Alpha and bare a smeet to term. But Irken Omegas were extinct because of maltreatment and an utter lack of understanding, and no other alien species that had the omega dynamic could seem to quell an Irken Alpha. Their scents- their pheromones were not pungent enough to be collected by the olfactory sensors in an Irken's lekku to be recognized as an Omega in a rutting Alpha's state. Inter-species breeding projects had only briefly started when that mountain of an obstacle had risen to block the path of progress. So cloning was the next best option, however the more clones were created the higher the chance of a defective or even hindering trait being inherited became. Add on the ever growing risks of diseases that could potentially wipe out Irkens as a whole being a very real danger, considering all the enemies the Irken Empire had created in it's steady takeover. The scarcity of sugar may have started the Empire's rise, but the extinction of Irken Omegas was what was really driving it now.

But this creature, this _Dib_ was not only secreting a pheromone that Zim could detect, but it was by an omega no less.

This changed everything.

*******

Dib's consciousness waned off and on sporadically. The clean crisp hint of spearmint, the chirping and clicking, and the blurry angelic figure, whose wings looked like prisms of light. All of these things seemed like a dream.

But Dib's mind soon recounted the events before and he was swiftly sitting up from the cold metal table he was lying on. Head dizzy and nausea apparent, Dib shivered in the cold door-less room. It appeared to be entirely made of metal, a reoccurring motif he did not recognize on nearly every object in there with him had him raising an eyebrow. But when his feet hit the ground he comes to the startling realization that he is, in fact, buck ass naked.

Dib quickly covers his manhood and folds his wings over himself, eyes searching for clothing of any kind to cover himself. Scared and highly confused, Dib shuffles over to what looks like a curtain of sorts with the full intention of ripping it down and covering himself in it. But he discovers that the material is far sturdier than it had appeared to be. So Dib gives up on tearing it down for now and searches for something to cut it down with. There's a tray of odd tools behind the table that had been out of view before.

Picking one up at random, Dib examines it. A button on the handle draws him in, unfortunately his finger was near the end of it when his finger pressed it. A searing pain shoots through his body, and he drops it, screaming and clutching his badly scorched finger tips, black and blistering around the dead skin of his charcoaled digits.

A wall parts quickly and out steps a peculiar boy, he's wearing a pink turtleneck with a fuchsia vest and puffed shoulders. Black taloned gloves and boots completed the ensemble. But what drew his attention was the lack of certain features. A nose, for one, and ears as an after thought. But his eyes were a rather pretty shade that he couldn't decide was periwinkle or lavender. And then he noticed his skin, jade green, the color someone turned when they were about to puke.

Subconsciously Dib tamped down his agony, attempting to not _strangle_ the guy with his pain-filled scent.

He wrinkles his face in what looks like annoyance but doesn't seem to comment on the change, instead, grabbing Dib's wrist and examining the damage he'd done to himself.

"You shouldn't touch things that don't belong to you, stupid Dib-thing." He growls, the sharp scent of mint in the air cuts through Dib's own scent for just a moment, The Alpha command unintentional and powerful, making Dib quake in the small Alpha's presence, gulping guiltily at the accusation.

"You worried your Father unit, fool-boy. He'll be arriving at our location in 15 minutes." He explains, not sparing Dib any attention, instead slathering a cool substance on the damaged fingers Dib nearly lost. Dib shivers not from the cold now, but from the scent sinking into his flesh, subtle and intoxicating. The very control and spike of pheromones that people craved to possess.

It doesn't go unnoticed apparently, as the boy rolls his eyes at the action. Dib's brain finally catches up with the situation and a dark red quickly covers his face, stuttering at the embarrassment he's just been subjected to. But it's quickly hidden as a soft blanket is tossed over his head from out of thin air. "If your homeostasis was failing you should have said so dirt-child. To die from something with such a stupidly simple solution would be a pity." He chides, Dib wraps the blanket around himself, uncovering his head and watching the boy turn around.

The metallic backpack, seemingly being held to the alpha's back by nothing but the cloth it was on, gleams. And Dib could have sworn he had seen movement from it through the fabric.

"Stay in this room and cease letting your curiosity control your actions, it killed the c-aat-creature your people keep as distractions, if you're dead you're useless to Zim." He ordered loudly, waving his hand in the air nonchalantly, like he hadn't just given Dib another alpha command in less than five minutes.

But he stops and turns around, examining him from his feet to his darkening face, a smirk took over that mouth with an arrogant tilt to it and a predatory look in the alpha's eyes, voice low and factual, "Zim takes good care of what is his after all."

Dib flushes at that, eyes blinking like an owls in disbelief as the alpha disappears and the wall seamlessly closes behind him.

"What the-"

And a blaring image of wrongness makes Dib very nervous.

The Alpha had no wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on a scientific note, Zim and Dib have performed a round-about way of courting... I'll give whoever can figure it out a cookie~!


	3. Don't Think Twice Again

Zim's plan was going splendidly thus far, besides the small set back of the Dib injuring himself with the carterizing tool. The protective grip on his squeedlyspooch was thrown to the back of his mind at the thought. 

He had been gentle but stern with the creature, looking back at the records of the room had revealed why it happened. The Dib was smart, but not as cautious as it should have been. A few degrees closer and Zim would have had to put the earth-child into the healing pod again to regenerate his hand.

The conversation with it's father had gone fairly well, a few questions had risen that Zim need not lie about. More specifically the features the computer had not been able to put into the holographic disguise quickly enough.

But the surprise on Professor Membrane's face when he demanded permission to court the Dib and the consequences of denying him was priceless .

"My son, you want... To court... My son?" Professor Membrane asks disbelievingly.

"Yes, Zim saved the Dib's life and Zim wants him as his own mate." Zim growls in amusement, tapping his fingers on his desk.

"Um, well, I can't deny you that, but it's really Dib's choice in the end." Professor Membrane mutters. Zim had done thorough research in the span of five minutes before this conversation. Hacking into the Dib's little ears in his house had been child's play. 

"Oh? And is it the Dib's choice that he be courted by this Keef? Or is it his choice that he be forced to find a mate simply because he's an Omega?" Zim snarls, defensive nature kicking in. Irkens had made the same mistakes, and it had cost them something precious. He would not let these humans potentially ruin a new hope for Irk, nor allow them to potentially end their species.

"Excuse me?!? But who else my son is courted by is none of your business. I'm guessing Dib told you about our little spat earlier today. Must have been listening in on my calls again." Professor Membrane huffs in outrage.

"Omegas in your human societies are not treated with the respect they are due. The Dib felt this injustice and took pills to stall his scent, so he would not be taken advantage of. So he would not be treated as little more than property. The percentages of hyuuman Omega suicides are exceptionally higher than your other dynamics, as are the rape accounts, murder victims, and kidnappings. With how smart you claim to be you're rather stupid not to make the connection that you hyuumans are on the beginning of the path to extinction." Zim snorts, rolling his eyes at the Professor.

"Now boy you shouldn't-"

"Boy?" Zim barks, cackling at the absurdity of this, "ZIM is no boy. Zim is far older than you or your miserable spinning ball of filth. Zim is what your son believes in and what your mind is too scared to admit exists. Tell Zim how a ramshackle spaceship built in only a few hours by a child managed to survive your planets atmosphere _**twice**_ , and a crash landing, the Dib is unharmed?"

Professor Membrane's eyebrows scrunch together in befuddlement. "What-"

"No more questions. Zim is tired of your stupidity. Zim is the one the Dib crashed into, Zim is the one who landed his pile of junk on Earth, and Zim is the one who regenerated half of the Dib's body back in barely two of your Earth's hours. Your son is far more intelligent than you yourself claim to be Professor Membrane. But because you're allowing yourself to be hindered by your stupid societies thinking, you would see your son to be sold off to whoever you eventually deem fit. The Dib should not be underestimated as you have been doing. But that bad habit needs to be extinguished hyuuman. For Zim is not to be underestimated either, and what you decide next will be crucial to this planet's future. Tell Zim when we meet face to face, Professor Membrane, tell **me** that your planet forfeits it's people, it's resources, it's very future to the Irken Empire. Like you wish your son to relinquish his rights, to be a slave to whatever disgusting alpha pays for him. Because if you and your planet refuse to, there will be no mercy." The unfurling of translucent wings, like a smashed stained glass window in a church, shards of colors melding together in beautiful prisms of light as the hologram is turned off, "I will see to _that_ myself."

**_Click_ **

*********

Professor Membrane couldn't turn away from the now black screen.

Millions of theories were spinning in his head, faster and faster, a merry-go-round of memories that brought ash to his tongue and leaps of future scientific endeavors.

Something wanted to court his son. An _ALIEN_ wanted to court his son. An Alien, a creature he had vehemently denied existed and had thrown his son into the home for crazy boys for believing in such a creature more times than he could count.

For the first time in Professor Membranes life, guilt was making it's home in his stomach. mopping up his self-righteous pride and littering it with regrets.

But he was a scientist. And though he was at war with himself for but a moment. He had chosen his path long ago when he created Dib and Gaz from the DNA of his dissected children. He was a scientist first and a father second.

And this alien was not only threatening Earth, but was trying to court _his_ son.

Mind made up, Professor Membrane picks up his cellphone and calls the world leaders.


	4. The End of a Burning Tightrope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT GUYS!!!! I SWEAR THIS IS THE LONGEST HIATUS I'VE EVER BEEN ON!!! A whole shitload of things have been happening and I had to step away from fanfiction to get my life together, BUT I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCK!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear the names of the countries, world leaders, and their offices that they hold are meant to be misspelled emulating current world leaders. I tried my hand at satire here, I'd rather nobody be too pissed of at me for that, but I'd also like to point out how very unlikely that could happen. It's Zadr fic, they can go screw themselves. Also, show how controlling the governments are in the actual show anyway so honestly I just wanted to make fun of things going on currently. Also, I didn't want to be sued or something.  
> Meh

When the Earth's forces show up to Zim's ship, he's leisurely swiping through a holographic observation screen with an article in Portuguese on air currents in bold black letters.

Nobody was there in person, as that was just lunacy. Honestly the whole dessert area within a 20 mile radius was quarantined, couldn't risk contamination, no telling what kind of weapons Zim had in his possession. There are hundreds of computer monitors attached to a moving drone to begin contact with the very alien Professor Membrane had explained was a threat. Upon their stop a few feet from the Irken invader Zim looks up, disappointed at the absence of the Dib's parental unit. Rolling the contacts on his ocular implants, Zim dismisses the disguise function of his PAK and raises a lekku at them.

"Zim sees that you did not follow through with Zim's order." The alien chuckles darkly, "No matter, speak what you wish. Your fate has been sealed by your precious Professor Membrane."

"What do you mean by that _**Alien**_?" asks the out spoken and impatient president Rump of the newly united statues.

"Oh, Zim made his position very clear with the first hyuuman Zim talked to upon acclimating to this spinning ball of filthy dirt. If you want to hear it, it will have to be from the pie-hole of that hyuuman himself." Zim huffs, humming under his breath as he flips the screen to another article in Japanese detailing the expansive histories of alphas in governments.

"We all heard what he had to say, that you were threatening the Earth with enslavement and are currently holding his own son hostage." The chairwoman of Braintin snidely remarks.

"Apparently he didn't tell you everything Zim had to say, which is understandable. So Zim supposes he will have to reiterate. Professor Membrane was to come here in person within the time-limit, which he did not meet and proclaim the Earth's surrender as a _whole_ or it would face destruction as a _whole_. After all, Zim has already gotten the samples he needed from Earth. Honestly, there were very few Zim needed to begin with. Earth is a very puny planet and very sparse in variables. But as Zim said, it appears that the hyuumans in power are not willing to submit to the Great Irken Empire, therefore they will be wiped from the galaxy." Zim sighs, "And Zim had hoped that the alleged brightest hyuuman mind would comply with the only course of action that would see to your survival in the coming expansion of The Irken Empire's might."

"What?! Like hell we're surrendering to a puny little parasite!" The Crussian Prime Minister growls, spittle flying and misting the camera lens on his end.

"So be it," Zim yawns, not batting an eye at the snip at his height. "But tell Zim, did you really make the passcode for your pathetic excuse for a radioactive nuclear head 'я люблю тебя мать'? The English expression 'A bit on the nose' seems an adequate response."

His sudden silence was damning enough, let alone the alarming radius of his eyes now and the bob of his Adam's Apple, all were deathly quiet for a moment before Zim continued. "Oh you don't need to worry, Zim won't use those clumsy toys of yours. After all, Zim isn't going to eradicate Earth, that would be counter productive and an inconvenient mess to clean up once it's to be slated for colonization. No, no, Zim's plan is much more elegant than that, and far more effective. But let it not go unsaid that Zim isn't merciful, Zim can still sweep this unsightly act of rebellion under the rug if all the leaders gathered here on these screens gets down on their knees and submits themselves to the mighty Irken Empire."

"Wha-what are you going to do? If we do not submit...?" The president of izlham asks in a shaken voice.

"Well, if I give the command, all the Alphas of your species are going to die instantly from the nanoshinz I've set loose into the world and programmed to target the spinal cords of the hyuumans with the Alpha secondary gender genes. More than 80% of the Alpha population have now been contaminated-"

**_ DING _ **

Zim looks at the screen with the grin of a cat who'd gotten into the cream and then some, "Make that 100%, I'm now holding the entire Alpha population hostage, along with every pregnant Omega in the southern hemisphere. It will just be two more of your Earth minutes before Zim's holding every hyuuman's, all secondary genders included, life in the palm of Zim's claw. If you do not submit, then all of the Alphas, Betas, and 'bonded' Omegas on Earth will be dissolved from the inside out with a concentrated amount of radioactivity to their brain meats. It will be slow, it will be painful, and most importantly, it will be all your fault." 

"Why are the unbonded Omegas being spared?" Comes the question from a chieftain from a small island country somewhere in the lower regions of Asia. Zim squints at this one, he had already hacked and downloaded the whole of the Earth's simplistic internet and all of it's bells and whistles. He knew this woman simply because she, or rather _he_ , was ironically enough a male omega, in hiding, and in power. Zim admired the man's tenacity and cunning to have infiltrated and risen in rank despite all the dangers and risks they could have fallen prey to.

Zim juggled the pros and cons of telling the hyuumans here the truth or lying through his teeth. Zim comes to the decision he always has, _Zim hates liezzzzz_. 

"They might be the solution to the Irken Empires current problem. Irkens also have second genders, much like your own species; however, Omegan Irkens have been extinct long before your earliest ancestors even exhibited the secondary genders. Every Irken alive is a clone. The Mighty Irken Empire has been conquering the Universe in search of a species that can successfully illicit a response from an Alpha Irken, and perhaps even reproduce with one. Due to extenuating circumstances, none have been found... until today. When Zim was minding his own business, Professor Membrane's offspring, the Dib-thing, crashed into Zim's ship and compromised Zim's craft. Upon rescuing him, Zim's own lekku detected the omega and Zim's body responded in a way that no Alpha Irken has responded with since the days of the last Omega. Zim has imprinted on the Dib. Therefore, Zim must continue to court the Dib, should the Omega choose to accept Zim's advances, Zim will bond with the Dib. Everything after that is none of your stinking worm-baby business."

"What proof do we have that you're not bluffing? And on the more than likely chance my son doesn't accept you?" 

Zim turns at this new voice, and there stands Professor Membrane himself, the human's alpha scent rising as if to bait Zim. One edge of Zim's lipless mouth rises in a sneer of disgust, his own scent cutting through the air, stinging out like a dagger and swiftly returning to it's normal subtle haze. Professor Membrane shudders and falls to a knee, breathes coming out harshly in instant fatigue, curbing in his own scent in an attempt not to be noticed by the Alpha exuding such control. "Zim believes the fact that the Dib's ramshackle ship and the Dib are unharmed are proof enough. Do you _really_ wish to gauge the technological advances the Irken Empire has compared to what? Your own? **HAH!** Your pitiful excuse of Earthen technology is millennia behind the Meekrob, who are literal plasma balls of energy. And as for the Dib, then Zim will leave the Dib alone, so long as it is what _**Dib**_ truly desires. Zim will not stoop so low as to _force_ an omega to choose Zim or, more importantly, force an Omega to do anything they do not wish to do, unlike you barbaric hyuumans. The Dib is a personal matter to Zim, he holds no sway over what will happen next. So, as Zim has given you hyuumans ample time to think on it, Zim needs an answer."

The leaders on the screens look at each other, before motioning Professor Membrane to join in their new whispers. The conference lasts for about 20 seconds before Professor Membrane turns back around.

"Earth Surrenders."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> я люблю тебя мать -I love you mother


End file.
